1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design structure, and more specifically to a design structure for allocating parts to a computational job based on power consumption by the parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supercomputers and multiprocessor computers consume vast amounts of power. The utility bills for the electricity to run a large scale computational system and the air-conditioning to cool the system can be substantial. Power consumption in a large scale computational system can be a significant part of the total cost of ownership for a system.
To combat the problem of excess power usage, computer makers have used one technique that involves including only parts from a production line that run the most efficiently in a computer system. Another technique is to decrease the frequency and voltage of the chips while under low load conditions to save energy. Another technique is to disable chips that are not currently being used.
However, greater efficiency is still needed, as the costs due to power consumption by large scale systems is still quite large. The cost savings of incremental improvements in efficiency as small as 10% could result in a savings of thousands of dollars per year for a single system.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that reduces power consumption in a large scale computer system.